Un pequeño gran malentendido
by Jess Black 09
Summary: Todos se enteraran de la relacion de Kakashi y Hinata por culpa de un pequeño gran malentendido, disfrutenlo n   n


Este es un fic que me costo mucho, pues apenas lei sobre esta pareja me fascino asi que queria hacerlo perfecto pero no estoy segura del resultado xD

Espero que les guste y porfavor comenten n_n graciaaas!

Hinata lloraba en una banca de la plaza, el día de ayer había visto al amor de su vida entrando en un costoso hotel junto a otra mujer, esto era tan doloroso que sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a romper en dos, pero tenía que ser fuerte, sentía que ya había llorado lo suficiente pero cada vez que recordaba la imagen de el entrando con nada menos que su sensei sentía como sus ojos ardían y estallaba en lagrimas, ya había llamado a Tenten así que tenía que tratar de retenerlas, lo mas seguro es que su amiga la retaria si la veía en ese estado, mientras trataba de limpiar sus lagrimas cuando vio a su amiga que se le acercaba corriendo.

Hina! Vine en cuanto recibí tu mensaje ¿Qué paso? – Tenten se sentó a su lado mientras la abrazaba.

Es que… vi a… alguien muy preciado para mí ayer… con otra mujer – Hinata se aferro a su amiga mientras lloraba más fuerte.

_Oh no_, pensó Tenten, _ ella debería dejar de ilusionarse con Naruto._

Cariño – comenzó a decir Tenten mientras suavemente acariciaba su cabello – Yo creo que tu deberías olvidarlo.

¿pero cómo olvidarlo? Después de todo lo que me ha dado, después de… - Hinata lloro aun mas y dijo en un susurro – Ahora comprendo porque el quiso mantenerlo en secreto.

_¡¿Qué? _Se grito a si misma Tenten en su mente. _El idiota de Naruto ha mantenido una relación en secreto con ella, Neji lo va a matar._

No puedo creer que el haya hecho eso – Hinata la miro a los ojos buscando comprensión – y eso que el siempre se ve tan, nose, incapaz de guardar un secreto…

¿Tú crees? – la mirada de Hinata ahora se torno confundida – yo diría que es bastante reservado con cosas ajenas…

Ayyy Hinata, Naruto no es callado, se nota que estas enamorada de él, no te preocupes que yo me ocupare de todo – y de un momento a otro Tenten salió corriendo dejando a una Hinata sumamente confundida que de inmediato susurro para si misma:

¿Naruto? – y con cara de desesperación grito - ¡No! Tenten, no hagas nada – pero ya era demasiado tarde, su amiga corría muy adelante, Hinata salió detrás de ella solo para ver con horror como Tenten hablaba con Kakashi sensei.

Tenten para ya – dijo Hinata cuando llego a su altura.

Hinata déjalo todo en mis manos – Tenten ignoro a su amiga que recuperaba el aliento de su mini maratón y miro a Kakashi sensei mientras le preguntaba - ¿Sabe donde se encuentra Naruto, Kakashi sensei?

Mmmmmm creo que no… - Kakashi se rasco su plateada cabellera mientras preguntaba - ¿para qué lo necesitan?

Pues para que más – dijo Tenten enfadada – para…

Tenten noooo – Hinata intento taparle la boca a su amiga pero no tuvo suerte y escucho como Tenten le contaba a Kakashi sensei sobre su relación secreta con Naruto. Kakashi miro fijamente a Hinata, ella completamente roja salió arrancando del lugar, Tenten quedo un tanto atónita y cuando se giro para hablar con Kakashi sensei se percato que este ya no estaba a su lado, se encogió de hombros y siguió con la búsqueda del "bastardo" de Naruto.

Tenten corrió por todo el pueblo, ya se había topado con varios a quienes al contarles la historia de la pobre Hinata había dejado encargados de buscar a Naruto por otros lados, en realidad casi todos se hallaban enterados a estas alturas y todos buscaban a Naruto por todos lados, pero nadie lo encontraba, se habían reunido todos en la plaza para discutir seriamente el asunto; Kiba, Ino, Neji, Rock Lee y Tenten solamente querían molerlo a palos pero Shikamaru, Shino y Chouji se decían que lo más probable es que el joven tenía una razón, además si no lo habían encontrado había sido por algo, de modo que Shikamaru fue a consultar obligado por el resto a la Gondaime si sabía algo sobre el paradero de Naruto, la respuesta de Tsunade sama dejo a todos impactados:

Naruto se halla de viaje hace dos semanas en una misión con Sakura y Sai.

Nadie comprendía nada, si no era Naruto a quien se refería Hinata, entonces quien?

Por otro lado, Hinata se hallaba sentada a la orilla de un rio cuando sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Así que pareja de Naruto? No lo sabía…- Kakashi la miraba seriamente.

¿Y que si así fuese? – Hinata lo miraba con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar – De todas formas no es de su incumbencia Kakashi "sensei" – esto último lo dijo con un tono mordaz que dejo a Kakashi impactado, este sin poder controlarse un poco mas se paro furioso y grito:

-Por supuesto que es de mi incumbencia, se supone que estamos saliendo Hime, ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Kakashi cerró los ojos fuertemente y pensó,_ cuando estoy cerca de ella no puedo controlarme, solo mis verdaderos sentimientos salen a la superficie, odio esto_.

¡Eso mismo te lo pregunto yo a ti! – grito furiosa Hinata - ¿Por qué llevaste a Kurenai sensei a ese hotel?

¿Todo esto es por eso? – Kakashi la miro incrédulo y comenzó a reírse – Jaajajajajajajajaja

No te rías – Hinata inflo los cachetes como una niña pequeña y se levanto para irse cuando Kakashi la abrazo por la espalda y beso su cuello, un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Hinata, odiaba cuando Kakashi sacaba provecho de sus "encantos" para apaciguarla – Suélteme sensei.

Sabes que eso me enciende mas – Kakashi se rio y logro sacarle una sonrisa a Hinata, la dio vuelta y la miro a los perlados ojos – Te explico Hime, yo solo fui el mensajero, lleve a Kurenai a su cita, pero yo no era la cita – los ojos asombrados de Hinata lo hicieron sonreír una vez mas – Kurenai está saliendo con Iruka, por fin se está recuperando luego del trágico final de Asuma, yo jamás saldría con Kurenai, ya sabes…me gustan jovencitas.

Kakashi… - Hinata no pudo decir más puesto que los labios de Kakashi se estrellaron con los suyos, le encantaba cuando se ponía celosa, se besaron hasta quedar sin aire, Kakashi la miro con ternura y acariciando su mejilla le dijo algo que llevaba sintiendo desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes que Hinata se le hubiese declarado a Naruto y después se diera cuenta que era solo admiración lo que sentía por su alumno:

Te amo Hime – Hinata lo miro completamente ruborizada y balbució algo entre dientes - ¿Qué? No te he escuchado.

Te dije que yo también te amo – las mejillas de Hinata ardían bajo el contacto de las manos de Kakashi, él la miro a los ojos y con una sonrisa le respondió.

Yo mas Hime – se besaron dulcemente y se escucho un sonoro ¿¡QUEEEEE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!

Ambos se separaron con brusquedad y vieron como todos sus compañeros los miraban estupefactos a excepción de Neji quien lo miraba con furia y era sujetado por Shikamaru y Rock Lee, ante toda esta visión Kakashi no pudo mas que mascullar un:

Todo esto es un pequeño gran malentendido chicos – les sonrio a todos a través de su mascara y agarrando a Hinata desapareció tras una cortina de humo.

FIN.


End file.
